<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellfire by chamomilebottom</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495847">Hellfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom'>chamomilebottom</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible, Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, F/M, Slut Henry Cavill</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:14:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomilebottom/pseuds/chamomilebottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>i wish i could tell you there was a plot, but it’s basically just smut.</p>
<p>Warnings: SMUTTY SMUT, a bit of angst, daddydom/sub, choking, spanking, roughness/manhandling, oral sex (f receiving) unprotected sex.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/Reader, Henry Cavill/Reader, Henry Cavill/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the final time.</p>
<p>It’s what you told yourself every damned time he showed up at your door. What was it about the infatuation with a man who could take even the most cloudless, sapphire sky and twist into something bleak, murky and grey? It was an aura that consumed you both, a filthy, dangerous habit you couldn’t break no matter how many times <em>he broke you.</em></p>
<p>Yet, you put yourself into this warzone willingly, letting him wrap his filthy heartstrings around your neck as if they were merely a noose, strangling the life out of you. Was there even a rational cell in your body left to fight this? The instinct to love a man so evil, to even die for him if you had to.<br/> All this, for a man who could never love you back. Or so he claimed.</p>
<p>How could you possibly break the cycle when even without him in your presence, anytime your eyes closed, there he was; a vicious intruder, haunting your dreams, a shadow that followed you relentlessly, blacking out the ground behind you with every step as he stalked.</p>
<p>August Walker didn’t want to love you. But he didn’t want to let you leave either. </p>
<p>Anytime he finished having his way with you, he made you stay. Not so he could lay with you in the afterglow or caress your hair as you fell asleep in his arms. No. August slept beside you, room enough for another person between you, yet his arm would reach out and tightly grip your wrist the entire night, ensuring you could never run. It only added to the abstract canvas of purple marks that would form over your skin from your time together, as he held his iron grip on you even in unconsciousness. <br/>But every time you would wake the following morning he would be gone, the bed cold beside you, an empty vessel that you alone were sucked into.</p>
<p>Leaving was always on August’s terms. He would never let you run from him, only when he said he was finished. Be that as it may, he would happily be the one to leave you, sleeping in the fluid soaked sheets of whatever hotel he’d acquired the night before, feeling like nothing but a toy he would put back in its box when he’d grown bored, knowing he’d be in the mood to pick it back up another day. </p>
<p>Sometimes it would be the same night that he would return, others it could be over a month. He would drop completely off the radar and you were left to live with what he had done. <br/>You never let yourself cry for him, that would mean he had you right where he wanted- even though you weren't delusional to the fact he really did have you in his held in his claws, ripping that soft flesh apart and devouring it till you were combined as one. </p>
<p>The last thing you had expected so late at night was a knock on your door. That same pattern every damn time; Three slow spaced apart knocks, followed by a fourth, much louder hit that echoed through your entire hallway. You did not have to check the peephole to know who it was as you yanked open the door, quiet rage consuming you.</p>
<p>"What are you doing here, August?" you spat, arms crossed over your chest to show your frustration and aggression. Deep down you knew it was more of an action of protection, holding your heavy heart inside your chest to stop your real feelings escaping through your ribcage and projecting their way into his greedy hands.</p>
<p>He looked at you with sharp eyes, cutting into you like twisted flecks of glass. He seemed almost pissed off that you had even dared to ask him, his brow raised in disbelief. </p>
<p>"Do I need a reason, kitten?" he provoked you, stepping forward into your home uninvited. Old habits don’t die hard with him, always acting like he'd not left you a hundred times before. </p>
<p>You heaved a sigh, weight encasing your chest as crack by crack he snuck through the gaping wounds he left on your heart from the last time. </p>
<p>God damn, you wanted him to hurt the way you did. If he wanted to play the monster, you would treat him as though it was the part he was born to portray, his feature film adorning the role that fit him perfectly. </p>
<p>"It's been a month, August. I don't want you here." you spoke with venom, fit enough to burn and blister over his skin with the deadly spray.</p>
<p>He let out a humourless laugh, his smile lines creasing upwards into his moustache that lay above those twisted lips, basked in a smirk that sent a shiver through your core like a storm from the south chilled by a January breeze.</p>
<p>"It's been 34 days, exactly. You're telling me you don’t want this? After so long, princess?" he breathed, edging closer to you and backing you against the door, which gently clicked shut as your behind rested flush against it. </p>
<p>Your breath caught in your throat, stifled by the grief that soaked through you as you relived every single one of those days without him. You weren't sure if you were surprised that he had counted the days too, or if you didn’t put it past him to cross every agonising digit off the calendar knowing that he was murdering you with his absence, choosing when he'd had enough fun keeping you a stewing mess. </p>
<p>Puffing your chest forward to feign your bravery, you tilted your chin upwards to meet his gaze.</p>
<p>"No, Walker, I don't. I want you to get out of my house and never come back again. Go back to wherever and whoever it is that you disappear off to when you're sick off this" you clamour, jabbing a finger into his chest so aggressively it jolts his shoulder back.</p>
<p>You regretted it almost instantly but didn’t let that show, asserting a hard faced scowl in the place of the fear that surged through every vein mapped out in your body.</p>
<p>August presses his lips together in a hard, tight line that conveys his rage, a sharp exhale storming through his nose as his eyes gloss over, simmering your skin with the intensity they beam into you, like ultraviolet rays penetrating every cell.<br/>“You don’t want me, kitten?” he snarls through gritted teeth, closing the small gap that had thus far granted you enough protection from him. His hand lifts your chin gently as he peers into your conflicted eyes, his own seductive blues draining the life from you as your will not to submit was tested.<br/>You avert your eyes, ignoring the question as you attempt to pull your face from his fingers. His once gentle touch on your face becomes one of steel, gripping the underside of your jaw, his thumb pressing hard on that vein in your neck that he knew where to put the pressure, oh so deliciously. <br/>You whimper pathetically, the façade you had briefly held beginning to crumble quite literally in his hands.</p>
<p>“You’re not weak for yielding to me, pet” his muted voice coos as he leans his head forward, his lips brushing against your ear as he trails his open mouth along your neck, his hot breath on your skin. “Tell me you want Daddy to take control” </p>
<p>“N-no” you cry out, your voice a shriek at his ear. “You’ll just leave me, like you always do, when you run off to your other women” your chest heaves a sob that wreaks through your entire body.<br/>August’s head snaps up as he pulls away from your body, his hand falling from your face, back down to his side. His expression is none other than a deer caught in headlights, before it speedily contorts into wicked scowl; anger- offence even, plastered all over his perfect features.</p>
<p><br/>“What other women are you speaking of?” his eyes narrow as his words cut into you, blades at your throat as if your life depends on the answer you give. </p>
<p><br/>When you give no words to shed light on his question, he grips both your wrists in one large hand, yanking them up roughly and holding them above your head, a vice so tight you had no hope of escape. Your back hits the door again as the harsh speed of his actions jolt your body in place, little grunted breaths huffing their way from your ribs.</p>
<p><br/>“There are no other women, pet. You belong to me. I, to you.” he growls, teeth glistening in the warm lighting as his snarl curls his upper lip. He grazes his canines over your neck, irritated red marks forming in their wake as he lifts his head up to admire your bodies response. </p>
<p><br/>His mouth returns to the underside of your jaw, teeth nipping at your supple flesh, an uncontrollable mewl rocking your upper body as he soothed the pain with a slick coating from his tongue. You feel his lips curl against your skin as he hears your body surrendering to him, his mind becoming encroached with the profane things he wished to do to you.</p>
<p><br/>“You doubt Daddy’s loyalty, kitten?” he provokes, a rugged, hardened hand curving its way back up your throat, gripping it with malice. Your knees buckle, your stature somewhat maintained only by the tight clutch August held on your wrists and dainty neck.<br/>“No sir” you croak, airy rasps in place of your sweet voice as his fingers threaten to steal the life from you. He releases your wrists, letting your arms fall, your aching limbs sinking to lightly caress his hand on your throat. </p>
<p><br/>August’s shadowed, moody ocean hues softly wander your face, his free hand lifting to brush over your forehead, his fingers tracing your brow as he listened to your soft pants reacting to his touch, sweeping down your nose and over your lips. Your eyes close, rolling back into your head as his thumb presses your bottom lip open, the tip pressing lightly at your teeth as your tongue slowly smooths over the salty skin.</p>
<p>“You do belong to me, correct? You’re my woman. I demand to hear you say it” he nags, his tone possessive yet laced with an uncertainty that needed you to surrender his desires. He pulls his thumb from your mouth with a gentle pop as you suck slowly on his withdrawal, nodding your head slowly.</p>
<p><br/>“Say it.” he hisses, his hand pulling your jaw up with a force that swung your hair back against the door. You let out a soft hum, an aroused smile forming at your lips as you press your thighs together, relishing the delightful warmth beginning pool in your underwear.</p>
<p><br/>“Mmm” you purr, a heavy breath escaping your lips as your eyes flutter open again to engage with his hardened stare. “I’m yours.” you sigh, sinking into the door behind you as you feel yourself melt. </p>
<p><br/>A satisfied growl pours from August’s lips as he grips your face with his large hand, his fingers cradling the back of your neck, jerking your head forward to connect his mouth with yours. His movements are slow, deep and full of utter lust. You whimper into his mouth, forfeiting yourself to him completely. His tongue traces yours as he releases your throat, moving his rough grip to your behind and squeezing it in greedy handfuls.</p>
<p><br/>The kiss quickens, becoming hungry and salacious as your lips swell beneath the rough scratches of his coarse moustache. Shaking breaths escape you both, swallowed by one another’s open mouthed kisses as August presses his lower body against yours, knocking your legs open with a harsh swing of his knee. He slides his thigh between your skirt as you grind your desperate and aching cunt against the rough fabric of his trousers. Your fingers tug at the back of his hair, nails scratching and marking him along the nape of his neck. </p>
<p><br/>Using his grip on your ass as a point of leverage, August lifts you slightly to rub your warm pussy up and down his thigh as he bites your bottom lip. You let out a cry as he ever so slightly punctures the plump, rose flesh. He pulls back to admire just one of the many marks he loved to make on you- his blank canvas to create beautiful chaos. </p>
<p><br/>“Fuck, this feels so nice” you moan, his thigh kneading your pearl in heavenly motions. <br/>“Don’t get too ahead of yourself kitten, I’d hate to have to punish you for not following the rules. You don’t cum till I say, remember?” he taunts you, pushing his leg against you harder, only making it more of a test for you to obey.</p>
<p><br/>Gasping breath after breath you begin to feel sparks blossoming between your quivering legs, struggling to keep control.</p>
<p><br/>“Daddy please, I can’t take it” you pant, sweat forming at your forehead as you strain to clench your muscles tighter, not letting your body’s reaction take hold.</p>
<p><br/>August growls, pushing you down from his thigh and lifting you from your feet before pulling you over his shoulder. Your body rocks as walks in long, fast strides, bounding towards the staircase. </p>
<p><br/>“Such a needy little one” he murmurs, his hand pulling your skirt up to reveal your underwear, planting light spanks on your left cheek as he climbs the stairs. </p>
<p><br/>A soft cry slips from you as he kicks open the door, immediately throwing you onto your bed on all fours, struggling to keep upright as the mattress bounces you on impact. </p>
<p><br/>August smiles at the sight of you ready and waiting, stalking around the bed to stand at your rear. He grabs your ankles and pulls your legs to bend you over the side of the bed, your knees hitting the floor as he releases his grip. His hand snakes under your stomach, tilting your ass up into the air as he pulls down your skirt. </p>
<p><br/>The bed sinks as he sits beside you, his fingers snaking under your blouse to stroke your spine up and down, the delicate touch raising small bumps and fine hairs across every inch of your body. His other hand cups your behind, once again massaging it in rough circles.</p>
<p><br/>“Did you miss me, pet?” he asks, his voice a silken baritone. You nod your head as you bite your lip, hissing at the sting it brought as you remembered August sinking his teeth into the plump flesh moments ago. </p>
<p><br/>A deep rumble forms in his chest as he spanks across your backside, your body jolting into the bed covers on impact. You mewl softly, biting your lip again despite the pain, it somehow only adding to your pleasure.</p>
<p> <br/>“Use your words, love” he encourages, both hands gripping the reddened cheek beneath your underwear. </p>
<p><br/>“Yes Daddy, I missed you so much” you whine, raising your hips into his clutch on your behind. He traces the crimson marks forming on your skin with his rough fingers, taking note of yet another brushstroke on his masterpiece.</p>
<p><br/>He stands up, grabbing hold of your hips, lifting you before lightly tossing you back onto the bed, laying your back flush to the mattress. <br/>“Take off your shirt” he asks softly, but his eyes spoke anything but pure intentions. </p>
<p><br/>You do as he says, tossing the sheer material to the floor before laying back down for him to gawk at you, the lilac lace of your bra cupping your supple flesh perfectly. He smirks at your matching underwear, wondering whether you made this effort on a day to day basis, just in case today was the day he came for you. </p>
<p><br/>His lips soon curl into something more malicious as he grabs behind your knees, bending your legs up and opening them to get a better look at you. He sighs as he slides his fingers beneath the thin material of your underwear, pulling them aside as he glides through the wetness of your folds.</p>
<p><br/>“So wet for me” he hums, a sullen look on his face as his own arousal presses against his trousers in response to you. He pulls back on the crotch of your underwear before letting it ping back and hit your wanting cunt with a sharp spank against your clit, your head reeling back at the mixture of pleasure and pain. </p>
<p><br/>Your squeals excite him more than he lets on, ever the hard-faced man of control. He grabs the thin lace waistband of your panties, ripping them with his fingers before discarding them to the floor as he kneels on the ground between your open legs.</p>
<p><br/>His harsh grip returns to your thighs, fingertips indenting your flesh as he pushes your knees to your chest, opening you up to him completely as he snakes his lips dangerously close to the piece of you that is crying out for him desperately.</p>
<p><br/> Your folds glimmer in the dim light, quenched with your own arousal as his rough facial hair teases along the backs of your legs amid the kisses he places intermittently over your skin. His tongue peeks out to dance along your sweet flesh, before his teeth bite down on your inner thighs, howls escaping you in response to the sharp jolts of mixed pain and delight that course through every nerve in your body.</p>
<p> <br/>You are a panting mess as he settles his face at your core, his dark eyes watching your erratic breathing; chest sinking up and down, leaving him growling at the sight of your breasts moving in such an enticing way. </p>
<p><br/>Without warning his warm tongue glides through your folds, licking up and savouring every drop of your arousal, every trace of it for him. He moans at the taste of you, his favourite flavour by far. Through his intoxicated growls, his tongue slides to your needy, delicate pearl, licking in slow circles as you throw your head back into the duvet. Your fingers grip the bedsheets, holding on to them for dear life as one slow, thick finger pushes through your entrance, invading your wet walls in the most inviting way. </p>
<p><br/>You lift your behind from the mattress in response to the spirituous sensation, a perfect arch in your back forming for him to curl his hand under. He forms a tight hold on your waist, using it to pull you deeper into his mouth as his tongue swirls through you, tasting every precious drip you had to offer. </p>
<p><br/>August enjoys every second of hearing your frantic whines, pleading and begging for more, more, more. You release your death grip of the sheets between your fingers and replace them with his hair, pressing him harder to your desperate cunt, the tip of his nose pressing perfectly over your clit. </p>
<p><br/>The embodiment of an animal devouring his last meal, he moves his head from side to side as his tongue continues to explore you as if your body were a map, lapping up every inch of you he had left to discover as he adds a second finger to your centre. <br/>Your walls tighten around him- tortured and begging for release, warmth surging through you as his fast-paced finger fucking drives you wild, pathetic loud shrieks wreaking havoc through your body. </p>
<p><br/>Just as you feel that jolt of electricity threatening to spark, August lifts himself from your soaked mound, twisting your legs to flip your body onto all fours on the bed. Your yelps are muffled by the mattress as your face is pressed into the sheets, his hand gripping your hair as he straddles between your open legs, leaning his torso over your back. </p>
<p><br/>“Not yet, kitten. Not till Daddy says so” he breathes into your ear before kneeling back up and grabbing handfuls of your ass. His fingertips trace back over your dripping folds, three fingers forcefully entering you, sending your body thrusting into the bed. </p>
<p><br/>You cry out, desperate for more. Your wishes are granted with a hard slap on your right cheek, eliciting more cries as again and again he marks your soft flesh. </p>
<p><br/>“Do you want to feel me yet, love?” he taunts, playing with the buckle of his belt as his fingers continue to pump in and out of your core, teasing you close to orgasm yet again.</p>
<p>“Yes, Daddy, I want to feel you, please” you beg, tears forming in the corners of your eyes as you bite down on your lip, praying to keep your orgasm away so as to not disappoint him with your lack of control.</p>
<p><br/>An involuntary sigh escapes you as you feel him withdraw his fingers from you, the sudden emptiness stealing away your ever so close climax.</p>
<p>Still with your head face down on the mattress, you hear the pop of August’s fingers leaving his mouth as he sucks away the coating of your juices with a moan. Immediately after, you hear the jangle of him releasing his belt, the buckle whipping against your ass cheeks in the process with a delicious clink. </p>
<p><br/>Inching his trousers down slowly, he releases his throbbing cock, groaning at the satisfaction of no restriction and the contact of your wet pussy as he strokes up and down, teasing around your entrance. You sigh softly at his touch, your core throbbing and aching to sheathe him inside you. He pulls away, pumping his fist up and down his length as he watches your legs tremble with want. </p>
<p><br/>“How badly do you want it, kitten?” he teases further, the slick sounds of him stroking himself driving you insane as you thought of him feeling pleasure whilst you were deprived of any touch.</p>
<p>“So..so badly, August, please” you beg, your ass tilting backward to try meet the tip of his cock. <br/>He leans over you to grab you by the neck, pulling you up to kneel against his torso.</p>
<p><br/>“Where is your patience? Daddy will give you want you want, as and when he says” he growls into your ear, the pressure on your throat submitting you to comply as you nod your head, a sweet whine passing your open lips.</p>
<p><br/>“Good girl” he coos, lifting you to press the tip of his erection at your entrance. Your head tilts back into the nook of his neck, squeezing your eyes shut as he slowly edges the head of his girth inside your tight circle. He teases those first inches in and out torturously before slamming you down his entire length. </p>
<p><br/>You both let out grunts of pleasure, yours mixed with shrieks of pain as he rips through your narrow walls, thrusting into you at a fast, hard pace that gave you no other option but to adjust to him quickly. His fingers glide around your body to your swollen pearl, rubbing it mercilessly as you shift up and down his hungry length, pounding every part inside you that sent you to heaven. </p>
<p><br/>Your soft fingers meet the grip he has at your throat as he uses it as a holding point to bounce you into his lap. </p>
<p>“Fuck” he spits as his fingers leave your clit to grab your still clothed breast, pulling at the lace of your bra until a delightful ripping sound fills both your ears. </p>
<p><br/>Now free for him to manhandle, his fingers pinch at your hardened nipples, sending goose bumps over your arms and chest before his large hand encases your breasts with hard, possessive kneading. </p>
<p><br/>He tilts his head towards your face, finding you still resting against his collar bone, a quivering, breathless mess, before crushing your lips with hard, desperate kisses. Your upper lip is once against burned by the harsh bristles of his moustache as your tongues dance together frantically, devouring every grunt and moan you expelled into each other.</p>
<p>Breaking the unusually intimate moment, August pushes your body chest down into the sheets, releasing his grip of your throat and allowing you to breathe at will once more. </p>
<p><br/>You gasp, air reaching your lungs in blissful inhales that send you to a high you thought you had never known. <br/>A hard grasp at your waist makes itself present, pulling you back and forth to meet the hard thrusts plummeting into you. The repetitive rhythm drives you closer to that tangled knot inside you threatening to unravel.<br/>“Fuck, I’m getting close Daddy. Please…please let me cum” you plead through sporadic whines; your begging met with a groan from August as the confessions of your undoing drive him closer to his own. He drills into you even harder, slapping sounds of the colliding of your sweaty bodies filling the room.</p>
<p>“Yes, love.” is all he can mutter, as his head tilts back desperate to hold on until you get there first.<br/>His permission is the beginning of your deposition, his fingers meeting your sweet push button once more, and as if it were a switch his slow circular swirls teeter you over the edge.</p>
<p>A wave of heat rushes through you, your body feeling as though it were no longer alive- though your heart still beats, and your lungs still breathe gasping takes of air. You convulse around him, your walls grasping at his girth as he still pushes into your tightening core, watching you melt beneath him, your body seeping into the sheets. His persistent pounding rolls another crash of electricity through your muscles, serene rivers of pleasure flowing through every inch of you. </p>
<p><br/>Each delicious moan you involuntarily make pushes August into the same sate, his eyes squeezing shut against his will, not wanting to take his eyes off the beautiful simplicity beneath him. The intensity of his climax takes over, deep wrinkles forming at the corners of his eyes as they seal closed, his mouth agape as he mutters curse words into the echoing room.</p>
<p><br/>The hot sensation of him unloading deep inside you washes you with another ripple of pleasure, as you feel him collapse on top of you, his arms cradling you as you both come down from the high.</p>
<p><br/>August does not speak a word as he pulls himself from you, drips of his silk sliding down your thigh. You both collapse onto the bed, bodies separate as you regain your usual pace of breathing. </p>
<p><br/>Sleepiness washes over you, the forcefulness of your orgasm having taken it out of you completely. You prepare yourself to fall asleep in a bed that will be empty by morning, August’s silence after fucking you not uncommon. </p>
<p><br/>Like clockwork, the familiar grip at your wrist takes hold. You close your eyes, heart lurching at the thought of letting this happen again.</p>
<p><br/>Before you can shed the tears painfully trying to appear, August’s arm stretches over your waist, your wrist still gripped tightly in his hand. He pulls you to his chest, spooning you close to him.</p>
<p><br/>“You’re mine. And I’m yours.” He whispers sleepily, his warm breath tickling your neck before his head collapses back to the pillow. Sleep takes him, his deep breaths rocking you gently.</p>
<p><br/>You bring your fingers to your lips to conceal the soft smile beginning to form.</p>
<p><br/>This might not be perfect. <em>He</em> might not be perfect. But he was yours.</p>
<p>And that was all you needed to know.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>